The Hunters
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Summary: Kacela Potter was not, in fact, Lily Potters daughter no she was in fact, the Goddess Kali's daughter. After becoming Sterile due to a potion accident James and Lily Prayed for a child until one of the gods answered. Now a 14-years-old she is dragged on an adventure with her adopted sister and mother to an unknown temple.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my story, everyone!

This is a Harry Potter / Aliens vs Predator crossover.

I don't know much about the Predators, so if someone can give me some Predator names to work with or some of their languages would be a big help!

Summary: Kacela Potter was not, in fact, Lily Potters daughter no she was in fact, the Goddess Kali's daughter. After becoming Sterile due to a potion accident James and Lily Prayed for a child until one of the gods answered. Now a 14-years-old she is dragged on an adventure with her adopted sister and mother to an unknown temple.

 **INFO** :

Kacela Potter-Woods: She is the daughter of James Potter and adopted daughter of Lily Potter, her real mother is the Goddess Kali (Looks like the one off Smite the Default skin) she was born with a second pair of arms and thicker skin than most humans. When the Dark Lord killed her parents she was taken by Sirius and given to Lilly's other family friend Alexa Woods, Alexa helped Kacela keep her heritage hidden until they went to the Antarctica.

Zarola Woods: She is Kacela younger technically half-sister and adopted daughter to Alexa, she like Kacela is a girl with a human father but a Goddess mother. Her mother is also Kali who at the time had heard her parents prayers and decided to give her first daughter (Kacela) a younger sibling and so gifted Zarola's parents with a child, she was taken in by Lex when a car crash killed her parents. Zarola like Kacela has a second pair of arms and thicker skin.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Aliens vs Predators! I only own my Ocs and story idea.

Also, what should I name the Predators in this story? Let me know in the Reviews

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Meet the girls

 **UP A MOUNTAIN**

"Come on girls! Only a few more feet to the top!" A female voice yelled while climbing up the icy cliff face, the voice belonged to 28-year-old Alexa Woods or Lex as she likes to be called.

"We hear you loud and clear!" A younger female voice yelled back up, this voice belonged to 14-year-old Kacela Potter-Woods as she climbed up after her mother.

The girls raven black hair was in a braid as she climbed with a pair of sunglasses over her emerald green eyes, she was tall for her age being taller than the average 14-year-old being 5 foot making her look older than she really was.

"Yeah! And so does my freezing behind!" Another voice yelled below Kacela, this voice belonged to 13-year-old Zarola younger adopted sister to Kacela and adopted daughter to Lex.

Kacela chuckles as she glanced down at her sister to see her ink black hair in a ponytail with ice blue eyes, she had on thick layers of clothing to keep her warm. Kacela smirks as she waited for her sister to catch up a little while catching her own breath.

* _Beep Beep!_ * Kacela jumped at the sudden sound as she looked up to where the source was coming from only to hear her mother on the phone, Kacela frowns at this, who would call them way out here?

Kacela did a quick glance at her sister who was now waiting right under her, Kacela sent her a nod before climbing after their mother. As they both got closer they could hear their mothers replies.

"When? And I'm bringing my daughters, they have just as much as experience as I do," Lex said as she neared the top of the cliff.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a problem. Take us a week to get back to the world," Lex said as she made it to the top with Kacela and Zarola.

"He said he didn't have a week," A male voice reached the young girl's ears as they watched their mother climb on top of the ice edge before helping them up.

Kacela raised an eyebrow when she saw a man standing in front of a helicopter with a phone in his hands, she looked at her mother with a confused look.

"Who is this guy?" Zarola asked while looking the guy over, she couldn't see any weapons on him.

"This is Maxwell Stafford, he's our escort," Lex said as she looked at her daughters before saying "I'll explain everything on the way there,"

Kacela nods but eyed the man in front of them with suspicion, something felt off here and she did not like it! Not one bit!

 **TIME SKIP**

 **HELICOPTER RIDE**

 **LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

Zarola yawns as she slept next to her sister on the helicopter while Lex sat next to the right window of the helicopter, Lex smiles as she watched her daughters sleep. Even though they weren't her biological daughters, Lex treated them like they were her own.

Sometimes it was hard to raise two daughters of a female goddess's and magical parents, she still remembered the day when Kacela's mother Lily Potter an old friend of hers had rung her up one early morning to tell her the news that she was a Godmother now and fainting shortly after the news. Oh how Lily teased her for days about it, Lex was just glad that the family friend of Lily was able to get Kacela to her safely before delivering the news of Lily's death to her.

It had saddened her greatly and at the time she was also trying to get over the death of another family friend of hers, said family friends were the parents of Zarola who was in fact, Kacela's 'half-sister' in a way since they both had the same goddess mother. But Lex managed to pull through and raise the girls the best she could, she had a few hard times mostly with hiding the girls um..heritage but it was a great joy to watch them grow up.

The sound of beeping made Lex jump snapping her from her thoughts as she looked around the helicopter, only to see the other guy who had gotten on the helicopter with them. Oh right, she had almost forgotten about him but she was busy helping her daughters at the time since they were uneasy when the ride started.

"Wha?" A low groan was heard as Kacela started to wake up from her short sleep, the flash of the camera had woken both girls up.

Lex sighs as the man also took notice of the awakening girls, "Oh! I'm sorry, I should've, um, switched the flash off," He said as he looked his camera over.

Kacela stretched as she yawns this also knocked the magazine off of her lap, she had been reading it when they boarded the helicopter but soon got bored of it.

The man saw this so he leaned down and picked the magazine up saying "There's your magazine, excuse me,"

Lex nods saying "That's Ok," At least this man was nice as she placed the magazine on the seat.

The man nods as he lifted his camera up with a hint of fatherly pride said "I'm documenting the trip for my boys, this is them,"

He showed the picture on the screen of a woman and two young boys either side of her, all three were smiling at the camera.

"Jacob and Scotty," The man said as he pointed to the two boys from right to left, Lex smiles at this somewhat glad to have a fellow parent around on this trip.

"Would you mind taking a picture? Just wanna show them that their dad wasn't always so boring," The man asks as Lex nods saying "Sure," she took the camera and held it ready to take a picture.

"Smile," Lex said as the man nods, but Lex took the picture as the man looked out the window but it still made a good picture.

"Here you go," Lex said as she handed the camera back, the man nods as he took it back before holding out his hand in greeting.

"I'm Graeme Miller, I'm a chemical engineer," The now named Miller said as Lex leaned over and shook his hand.

"I'm Alexa Woods, environmental technician, and guide," She said before looking at her daughters saying "And these two are my daughters, Kacela on the right and Zarola on the left,"

Miller smirks as he looked at both girls, in his opinion they were both adorable but held a mature edge to them. But he did wonder why they were on the expedition.

"Who's their father?" Miller asked as he looked at Lex, who shook her head saying "There my adopted daughters I'm their godmother, I took them in when their parents died,"

Miller nods at this, before changing the subject he didn't want to bring up bad memories for the small family in front of him. While the two parents talked Kacela was talking with her sister, both girls were slightly bored and wanting to stretch their limbs but due to being in the air and having another person on the helicopter was not a good idea.

Zarola sighs as she felt the helicopter shake as they hit turbulence, she then took note of the man she had heard say his name it was Millen? Micky? No, Oh It was Miller! Right, anyway he was buckling up. Looking at her family she saw them doing the same, with a shrug she copied she just wanted to land and get the cramps out of her arms.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Here we are," Lex said as they entered a big room, it was a four person room and big enough for the trio.

"Finally!" Zarola yelled as she tossed her bag on the second bed and took off her jacket, she was closely followed by Kacela who was also taking off her jacket.

Lex chuckles as she closed the door making sure it was locked she turned to see her daughter's coats hit the floor as a second pair of arms unwrapped themselves from the girl's waists, Lex smiles as she watched Kacela and Zarola stretch out all of their limbs the two daughters of Kali smiled as they looked around the room.

"Man! That feels much better!" Zarola said as she flexed her second pair of arms, she hated hiding her arms.

"Does anyone else have a strange feeling about this whole thing?" Kacela asked as she crossed her four arms both under and over her chest.

Lex nods saying "Something big is coming, be on your guard and use the lessons you've learned from your Mama," Lex said as she looked at her watch.

"We will," The sister's said as they went to unpack their clothing while Lex went to the meeting, she would tell her daughters all of the details later she would leave unpacking to them knowing how boring meetings made them.

She did not want her daughters getting board and breaking out into a fight and destroying the ship, it always happened when the two of them got bored.

* * *

How is it?

I have yet to work out who I'm pairing the girls with, I'll think of something sooner or later.

In the next chapter, the girls learn of the reason why they are in the Antarctic.

SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2

In this chapter, we reach the temple and the girls get a bad feeling about it.

I do NOT own AVP or Harry Potter, I only own my OCs and story ideas.

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 2: Ice and Temples

 **ON THE ARTIC ICE**

"How did Mom get suckered into this again?" Kacela asked as she looked around the CAT vehicle they sat in while their mother was in the one next to them with a man called Sebastion.

"Guilt tripped by Wayland into having the life of the crew in her hands?" Zarola said with a raised eyebrow while the driver chuckled at hearing them talk about the subject.

"Ah, that seems about right," Kacela said as she double checked her arctic clothing over.

She had on a thick polo-neck that was designed different thanks to magic to have four sleeves, you know because of her four arms. Over that was a thick blue winter coat like her mothers and a blue wool hat and scarf, on her legs she has yoga pants under a pair of winter styled pants. On her feet, she had black combat boots.

Zarola had on a similar outfit only in green and black, she also had a pair of goggles on to protect her eyes from the cold.

"All this for a temple?" Zarola asked as she looked out the window.

Their mother had returned from the meeting and had told them of the temple they would be exploring, Kacela nods saying "Yep, one with a big history to the human race,"

"Great, more freezing my butt off," Zarola said with a grumble.

Kacela patted her sister's shoulder as the vehicle came to a stop, sharing a look the two of them got out and quickly joined their mother as they walked to the edge of the ridge.

Kacela watched as her mother shot a flare which lit the area up to show an old whaling town, it sent shivers down her spine.

"It's am abandoned whaling station, according to your satellite imagery, the pyramid is located directly beneath it," Lex said making Zarola whistle.

"I wonder if they knew that?" Zarola asked before following her sibling back into the vehicle so they could head down.

 **IN THE WHALING STATION**

Kacela grins as she got out of the vehicle with Zarola and looked around, the place was creepy but cool.

"Girls, to me!" Lex yelled making the sisters perk up and run over to her.

"I want you to stay close to the drill team, no wondering off, okay?" Lex said making her daughters nod.

"Will do!" They said before running off, both yelling something as Lex chuckles.

Zarola grins as they arrived at some old buildings, it was almost like a place trapped in time. She winced a bit feeling her second pair of arms go stiff, she flexed her hands as she walked. Until she reached maturity she would not be able to absorb her arms into her body since her body was still growing, absorbing them now would mess up her bodies growth.

"That's strange," Kacela said making Zarola turn to her.

"What is?" Zarola asked only for Kacela to point at something making her look.

Only to see a huge tunnel carved into the ice, a very long hole. She shared a look with her sister before both turned around.

"Hey! Over here! Look at this!" Kacela yelled making Mr. Quinn look up and run over.

"What is it?" He asked looking between the two girls only for them to point at the tunnel.

"My god," Quinn said before running off to get some equipment set up.

After a few minutes Lex, the siblings, Sebastian, Mr. Weyland, Quinn, and Miller stood at the entrance of the tunnel.

"It's drilled at a perfect 30-degree angle," Quinn said making Lex look over.

"How far does it go down?" Lex asked while Zarola poked the edge of the tunnel as Kacela looked at it in bewilderment and confusion.

"All the way to the pyramid," Weyland said working on the laptop.

"There it is, clear as day, and the same time yesterday," Weyland said showing both before and after the tunnel on the thermal map.

"Nothing," He said as Miller spoke up.

"How was it done?" He asked confused.

"Thermal equipment of some kind," Quinn said making Kacela turn to him.

"Like yours?" She asked making Quinn turn and point his light at a build that had a a smooth chunk taken out of it.

"More advanced, incredibly powerful, I've never seen anything like it I'm telling ya, theres no team and no machine in the world that could cut to this depth in 24 hours," Quinn said making the girls share a look.

' _Something is fishy here_ ' Kacela thought before the feeling of being watched washed over her.

"Well, the only way we're gonna know for sure is to get down there and find out," Weyland said before walking off as the men came over to start setting things up.

"Come in girls, time to get suited up," Lex said before walking on to one of the trucks the girls followed as their mother got the gear out.

Lex opened up the bag to show ice picks one for each of them, a few shoe grips, some food, and to the girls delight their weapons.

Kacela reached over and pulled out four knuckledusters with added spikes to them, along with her grappiling hip hook. (Think Lara Croft's legends grappling hook)

She quickly hid the knuckledusters before attaching her grappling hook to her belt as Zarola pulled out a pair of charms, only these weren't charms but shruken weapons. Twin sickle weapons rested on a simple silver chain as Zarola put it on. (Looks like the twin sickle weapons Convention 2013 Kali has)

"These were the omly things I could sneak in, the lances were too big," Lex said making the girls nod.

"Thanks Mom!" They said before getting everything else ready as Lex went off to do something.

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

After getting everyone ready the group was now slowly making their way down the tunnel, Lex was the furthest along with Kacela and Zarola right behind her, looking up Kacela saw a line of lights slowly being formed as they went.

Kacela was enjoying herself dispite all the dangers going on, she would have liked it more if she could let her second arms out.

She was about to say something when yelling was heard, looking up she saw Mr. Weyland sliding down the tunnel. Out of reflex she grabbed her ice pick and slammed it on his coat hood, this stopped him in his tracks.

"Thats enough sliding for today Mr. Weyland," Kacela said as the old man caught his breath.

After getting Weyland re-attached they slowly but surely reached the botton of the tunnel.

They ended up in a cavern, it was huge! The girls lit some flares, this was mostly to help everyone see. They looked around as people began to unload and set the lights and equipment up.

The girls flares soon ran out and they dropped the sticks to the ground, instead of lighting more they decided to wait until the lights came on.

"Hey sis? Back at the tunnel did you get a strange feeling at all?" Kacela asked making Zarola look at her.

"A bit, why? Is something wrong?" Zarola asked concerned.

"No, it's just that something seems off about this whole thing like we're missing something important," Kacela said as yell rang out before the lights went on.

Looking over the girls stared in awe as they saw the temple for the first time, it was massive! They saw a flare get shot over and light the temple up, Kacela could fainlty make out some statues on the temple ones she didn't recognise.

The awe she had soon turned into a nagging feeling as she looked around, her muscles tense up as her second pair of arms tighten around her waist.

' _Why does this feel strange?_ ' Kacela thought before looking back at the pyramid.

Whatever her feeling was, it was making one thing clear. That pyramid was dangerous, along with the secrets inside it.

* * *

Done! Hope you like it.

Next chapter, the group enters the Pyramid.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3

In this chapter, the group enters the Pyramid. (I'd call it a temple but it looks like both)

Now, onto some Reviews!

 **Guest** : I'd like to thank the random guest for all the translations and predator's language, it's gonna be really helpful. Plus there are some names I can use on there.

 **Aeroza** I like your suggestions and you're close with there being a female pairing for Kacela, but the female in question won't be human that's for sure. And your thing about Kacela changing her 'genders' well, I've got something planned for that and let's just say another side of her blood has yet to awaken from the Potter blood in her veins. And yes she does know her preferences, mostly to females.

And how did you guess that I was going to make Scar be Lex's soulmate? I swear some readers are psychic! I also have a plan for Lex near the end of the story, for Zarola she is unsure about her preferences at the moment but is slowly figuring it out. Now as much as I like the idea of Kacela having a Xeno child but it would not fit in with my plot line. Sorry, besides I have a story called Alien Empress that's to do with a Xeno Kacela.

Now, before I forget to add this in again! Kacela and Zarola were born a couple years before the main Harry Potter cast, at this point, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and all the others are currently at the ages of 10-years-old. And yes, I'm screwing with the timeline.

On another note, here are the pairings.

Lex/Scar

Kacela/Guan (Meaning night in Yautja language)

Zarola/Celtic/and possible Oc Fem-Yautja.

 **I do NOT own AVP or Harry Potter, I only own my OCs and story ideas.**

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Pyramid

 **THE PYRAMID**

Zarola pants slightly as she walked up the pyramid steps holding a torch, from afar this pyramid was a decent size but up close? It was bigger than any pyramid or temple she has seen before!

"Man, a big flight of stairs would be jealous of this," Kacela said making Zarola chuckle.

"Too true, I'd hate to fall down these," Zarola said with a wince making Kacela nod in agreement.

Both looked forward as they entered the temple, the inside was big and somewhat spaced. The walls Kacela noticed had these strange hunters battling big bug things, it was strange.

Walking inside Kacela and Zarola stuck close to they're mother, their second pair of arms stiff under the clothing they wore. Zarola fiddled with her bracelet as Kacela out of habit began looking at the layout for any escape routes, it pays to be prepared in her books.

Kacela then stops as a feeling of dread yet anticipation filled her almost like someone had shoved an icicle into her spine, she shivers looking around making Lex glance back at her. Zarola also looked on edge this, in turn, put Lex on edge it took some doing to set her daughters on edge.

Sebastian then stopped catching the trio's attention, walking over the girls saw Sebastion brush away some dust and cobwebs? How did cobwebs get down here was Zarola's chain of thought as Sebastian brushed the stuff away to show symbols beneath.

"Thomas," Sebastian said making the young man turn and walk over.

They both looked at the symbols as Lex, Kacela, and Zarola came over in interest.

"I recognize the Egyptian," Thomas said as Sebastian looked at the other symbols.

"The second symbol is Aztec pre-conquest era, the third is Cambodian," Sebastian said as Wayland spoke up.

"Then you were right, the pyramid contains all three cultures," Wayland said as Sebastian smirks a bit.

"That's what it looks like," Sebastian said as Zarola leaned over to look at the symbols.

"What do they say?" She asked while reaching over and poking at the symbols making Sebastian chuckle at her antics, Kacela chuckles a bit too, the symbols looked gibberish to her.

"May choose to enter," Thomas muttered as he tried to translate the symbols. "Those who choose may enter," Thomas said making the girls glanced at him.

"Who taught you to translate?" Sebastian asked making Thomas stiffen a smirk.

"Funny, kinda looked like you," Thomas said as Kacela covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing as Zarola giggles.

Sebastian gave a small smirk before going serious as he looked at the symbols.

"Well, that's not choose, it's chosen. Only the chosen ones may enter," Sebastian said making a chill run down the sister's spines.

They shared a look as the group moved on, they followed behind quietly while making up their own theories as to why the symbols would say that. They soon stopped when they arrived at a big round room, Kacela's eyes widen at the 7 stone beds with skeletons on them.

"Whoa," Zarola said as she walked over to one while taking out her torch and shining it on one of the skeletons.

"What is all this?" Wayland asked looking around.

"This is the sacrificial chamber," Sebastian said as he and Thomas bent over a bit to look at one of the skeletons and table design.

"Just like Aztecs and Egyptians, whoever built this pyramid believed in ritual sacrifice," Thomas said as Kacela poked at one of the skeletons before sneezing as dust hit her nose.

"This is where the chosen ones were offered to the gods," Thomas said as Zarola moved to one of the walls and whistled at seeing all the skulls on it! With spines included.

"Impressive," Zarola said as she stepped closer to poke one of them as Kacela moved to her mother's side.

Both Lex and Sebastian were looking at one of the skeletons.

"Those that were chosen would lie here, they weren't bound or tied in any way, they went to die willingly both men and women," Sebastian said pausing to shake his head in amazement at all the stuff he was seeing.

"It was considered an honor," Sebastian finished as he looked over at Lex.

"Lucky them," She said making Kacela chuckle before going over to join her sister as Miller pulled one of the skulls off the wall and examined it.

Miller smiles as he shined his torch on the skull.

"Oh, God, it's incredible. The entire skull and spinal column was removed in one piece," Miller said as Lex walked over.

"Look at that, the cleanness of the cut, straight through the bone. There's no abrasions, nothing," Miller said as a faint howling noise reached their ears.

Lex looked around as Kacela and Zarola poked their heads out having heard the noise as well as Sebastian walked over, Miller shifted a bit before speaking.

"It's probably just air moving through the tunnels," Miller said as the trio shared looks.

"Maybe," Sebastian said before moving past them and into the area the sisters were in.

Unseen by them Kacela and Zarola looked around at the walls with an unease building inside them, Kacela let a low growl escape her as Zarola stood tense. Kacela then looked at Miller and Sebastian, why did her unease increase when looking at them? Biting her lip and against her better judgment, she focused and cast some protection charms on Miller and Sebastian making sure to do it without them seeing. Which was good since she did not want the magical law enforcement showing up today, plus it was subtle enough and such a small amount of magic that it would go undetected.

Her unease went away but only just as Zarola held her shoulder making her sister look at her, Zarola gave her a nod having felt the magic being used. Kacela nods back and was about to say something when Sebastian yelled making them jump, looking over they saw something in the corner on the floor.

Going over they knelt beside Lex and Sebastian, the thing on the floor was curled up and bone white. It had six limbs like a spider and a long tail, it reminded Zarola of a spider in a way only with a hint of a scorpion to it. Strangely she got both a hint of fear and excitement while looking at the thing, she reached over moved it a bit.

"Whatever this is, it's been dead a while, the bones have completely calcified," Miller said as Kacela reached over and poked it.

"No idea how long it's been here but the temperature's kept it preserved," Sebastian said as Lex stopped Zarola from picking it up making the girl pout and Kacela chuckle which earned her a small glare from her sister.

Miller chuckles at the exchange as Lex sighs at her daughter's antics.

"Looks like some kind of scorpion," Sebastian said as Lex shook her head.

"No, climates to hostile for a scorpion," Lex said as Kacela saw something in the corner of her eyes.

"Ever seen anything like it?" Sebastian asked as Kacela got up and went over to what she saw.

The thing she saw glinting from the torchlight was a dagger embedded between some skulls, it was black and slightly curved in design. Reaching over she pulled the dagger out to get a better look at it, the blade reached her elbow in length. The handle was simple but had a nice grip, smirking Kacela carefully used her magic to shrink the dagger and place it inside her pocket.

Returning to her mother and sister she followed them into the main room, they kept looking around as stuff was cataloged.

Kacela was about to move some equipment when Maxwell spoke up.

"We're moving on everyone, Ms. Woods," Maxwell said and Zarola decided to speak up.

"Which one?" She asked with a smirk making Maxwell shoot her a slightly annoyed look making her snicker as she ran past him to join her sister and mother.

They went down a level and through a hallway which had more strange statues along them, Lex paused for a moment to check her watch. She then looked up as Kacela and Zarola watched her.

"This should be directly below the sacrificial chamber," Lex said as they arrived at a room with a tomb or casket of some kind at the far end.

"Awesome," Zarola said as they went over to the casket and looked it over.

Lex walked over as well saying "Sebastian,"

"It's a sarcophagus," Sebastian said as he got a closer look at it walking over to them.

"So a dead person is inside it?" Kacela asked in a slightly deadpanned tone making one of Weyland's men chuckle behind her.

Sebastian paid the question no mind as he looked at the symbols on the sarcophagus, he leaned over a bit narrowing his eyes at some of the symbols.

"This is the long count, this is the Aztec calendar," Sebastian said as Weyland, Maxwell, and Miller joined them at the sarcophagus.

Sebastian reached over and touched a dial saying "And this is some kind of combination lock,"

"Days, months, years," Sebastian said looking between each lock.

"What do they say?" Kacela asked as Sebastian shined his light on the locks.

"The dials are set for..." Sebastian said as he read the dials over becoming confused as he doubled checked what he read.

"1904," He said looking up at the group confused.

"Someone opened this a 100 years ago?" Lex asked confused and wondering why it was set for that date.

"What's today's date?" Sebastian asked making Zarola speak up.

"October 10th," She said as Sebastian nods muttering to himself before setting the dials.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Mr. Weyland asked.

"I don't know," Sebastian said as he set the last dial.

When he did set it a loud rumble made the group back up as the sarcophagus opened up air hissing as smoke escaped it, Lex pushed Kacela and Zarola behind her.

"Back up!" She yelled as the rumbling slowly stopped.

The group was quiet as they stared at the now open sarcophagus, Kacela held her breath as Sebastian approached it. He shined his light into it and his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, my god. Take a look at this," Sebastian said making everyone approach.

Everyone shined their lights into it and saw three strange objects, to Zarola they looked like guns of some kind. Like the ones out of a sci-fi movie, Miller leaned over to get a better look at them.

"Any idea what these are?" He asked glancing up at the group.

Sebastian shook his head saying "No, you?"

"No," Miller said as he looked back at the objects.

"It's a good thing we brought the experts," Maxwell said sarcastically making Kacela stiffen a chuckle.

"Yeah it is a good thing, cause this is like finding Moses DVD collection," Miller said this time Kacela chuckled.

"They look like guns to me, you know like the sci-fi guns off the movies," Zarola said as she leaned over to get a better look.

She then jumped as Weyland began coughing and pulled away making Lex follow him.

' _Right, Mum said Weyland is sick_ ' Zarola thought as her mother spoke up.

"Okay, we've been out long enough today, we're gonna set up base camp tonight at the whaling station and get back at it first thing tomorrow morning," Lex said explaining the plan making the sisters nod as they moved away from the sarcophagus.

"Well, you can go back to the camp Miss Woods but, uh, we're staying here," Maxwell said making the girls tense as Lex lips quickly became set in a thin line.

"No," Lex said firmly making Maxwell look at her.

"You wanted to leave without proper prep we did, you wanted to be the first ones here we are, you've claimed the find it's yours," Lex said her voice firm and held no room for arguments.

"Now, we move as a team and were done for the say," Lex said giving Maxwell a staredown and only the sisters saw Maxwell swallow making his Adam's apple go up and down.

"You heard her," Weyland said not wanting to upset Lex as she had more experience than them at this kind of thing.

Accepting defeat Maxwell looked up at the ceiling before asking "What do you want to do with these mister Weyland?"

"Take them, we'll run further tests up on the surface," Weyland said as a shiver of dread went down Kacela's spine as the men took the gun things.

"No!" Kacela yelled as Zarola watched in worry as Sebastian rushed forward as Maxwell grabbed the last gun thing.

"No! No, don't touch them!" Sebastian said running over making Maxwell look at him as he pulled the last gun thing out making metal claws close inside the sarcophagus.

"You idot! What if this thing is trapped?!" Zarola yelled as Kacela growls making one of Maxwell's men back up a bit.

Before anyone could respond to that statement the sound of stone on stone was heard making everyone look over to see the door closing.

"The door!" Lex yelled running over to it but it closed as she reached it while a set of stairs a man was standing on lowered to show a new passage.

"The whole place is shifting!" Kacela yelled as her second pair of arms shifting under her coat slightly from the sudden action.

Once everything stopped shifting the group stayed silent, Lex looks over at her daughters to see them both tense and on edge. She could see the faint straining of their coats as their second arms moved around, they could sense something that Les herself couldn't and it put her on edge.

She had to get everyone out before things got out of hand or worse the girls secret gets exposed, she went over and placed a hand on Kacela's right shoulder and on Zarola's left shoulder calming them down a bit.

"Stay calm," Lex whispers to them.

Kacela and Zarola nod but shared a look of unease this pyramid was turning out to be more trouble than it's worth, they looked around at the walls as a shiver of dread raced down their spines.

' _Out of the frying pan as they say_ ' Zarola thought as she fiddled with her bracelet 'charms' on her wrist.

The pyramid was showing its secrets, secrets Zarola just knew she was not gonna like in the slightest!

* * *

Done! It was hard trying to find the right cliffhanger moment, along with trying to round it off!

In the next chapter, the action steps up a notch and the hunt begins.

Also, I'm debating if I should change the girls ages? Hmm, I'll have to think on it.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter 4

In this chapter, the action steps up a notch and the hunt begins.

Now, onto some Reviews!

 **Mariah** : Yes this chapter has the Predators, also I have replaced Chopper with my female Oc predator and don't worry Celtic will survive in this story.

 **PappyOldGuy** : Thank you so much! I'm glad you like how I'm meshing the realities together, your words are a big help and have made my day along with the ' _if a frog had wings, his ass wouldn't bump the ground nearly so often_ ' hahaha! That tickled me something fierce! And don't worry I'm taking my time with it, thank you again for kind words or, uh, typed words in this case. :)

 **Aeroza** : Yes it would be funny if an alien ended up as Kacela's familiar but I have another familiar in mind for Kacela later on in the story and yes Fem-Harry is going to be paired with a female yautja, also the predators will survive!

 **I do NOT own AVP or Harry Potter, I only own my OCs and story ideas.**

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 4: Oh, look an alien!

 **THE PYRAMID**

It was quiet for a moment as everyone waited watching the walls around them, Kacela stood close to her sister. Zarola was tense to the point that her second pair of arms felt like coiled springs ready to snap.

Then suddenly screaming filled the air from the sacrificial chamber above the room they were in, Kacela and Zarola quickly moved to Lex's side as Lex pulled her radio out.

"Rousseau!" Lex yelled into the radio as Sebastian and Maxwell tried their own radios to contact the other team.

Lex then turned to Weyland asking "Is there anything you didn't tell me about this place?"

Weyland shook his head looking baffled and shocked saying "Nothing, your guess is as good as mine,"

"Well, whatever it is we're not prepared for it," Lex said before moving forward her daughters close behind.

"We're gonna round up the rest of the team and get to the surface, let's move!" Lex ordered as the sound of things dropping made Lex turn around.

This, in turn, made the girls turn around only to see Maxwell and his men now had guns, looking down Kacela saw the grey cases that they had carried were on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Lex asked slightly confused.

"My job, yours is over," Maxwell stated while checking his ammo making the girls stare at him in disbelief.

"My job is over when everyone is back on the boat safely and that gun doesn't change anything," Lex said in a stern tone giving Maxwell a small stare down before walking away.

Lex then lead everyone over to the new passageway where the stairs had been, Lex paused to check her watch.

"This bearing should take us back to the entrance, we'll regroup at the whaling station," Lex said lowering her arm and shining her light down the passageway.

"What about Thomas? Rousseau?" Sebastian asked concerned for his friend and the team.

"We'll find them on the way up," Lex said as she motioned for her daughters to follow her.

"Hey sis? You get the feeling this is going from the frying pan," Zarola started to ask only to be cut off as Kacela looked at her.

"And into the fire? Yeah, only this fire is in an enclosed space," Kacela said as she eyed the walls.

The sisters stuck close between Lex and two of Weyland's men who kept them in view, most likely to cover them in case of an attack. Kacela kept her breathing steady as they entered another hallway after a few minutes of walking, looking up Zarola saw more of the strange statues.

Lex paused to shine her light on one of the statues, this revealed the same device that the group was currently carrying.

"Recognise what's on their shoulders?" Lex asked making Miller nod.

"Yeah," He said before looking at the walls as Sebastian went over to look at some symbols.

"We worshipped these things?" Maxwell asked from his position.

"According to this, we did, the artifacts you removed from the sarcophagus seem to be their weapons," Sebastian said making Zarola smirk.

"So they are guns," She said elbowing Kacela who smirks.

"Sci-fi for the win," Kacela said as they shared a quick high-five making Miller chuckle beside them.

"Let's keep moving, only another 200 yards to the entrance," Lex said as Kacela and Zarola picked up the pace and moved to walk slightly behind their mother.

Kacela then got the feeling she was being watched which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up instantly, tensing up she glanced around but before she could pinpoint the feeling the sound of something hitting the floor made the group jump and turn around.

Kacela quickly saw that one of Maxwell's men was gone! Where did he go?

"Take cover!" Maxwell ordered making Lex grab Kacela and Zarola and pull them to the side.

"Where's Stone?" Maxwell asked as his men looked around.

Zarola who was looking around spotted something next to one of the statues, it was huge! Bigger than a normal man, it had a mask on. It also looked like she wasn't the only one to spot the being as one of Maxwell's men spotted it, right as Zarola saw the spear in the beings grip.

"Look out!" Zarola yelled but it came too late as the being threw the spear it held impaling the man as he fired his gun.

Everyone opened fire at the spot where the spear came from making dust and rocks fly, the group ducked or tried to cover their faces. Kacela though moved and slipped past her mother to the now dead man, giving him a silent prayer she reached up and took the spear out of his gut. She jumped when it collapsed in her grip into a tube or cylinder like state, she then ducked in time making a large piece of stone fly over her head.

"This is crazy!" Kacela said moving back to her sister's side with her new object.

Before Zarola could respond to her statement the pyramid started shifting again.

"The pyramid is shifting again!" Sebastian said looking around as a noise made everyone look up.

Only to see the same being jump across the gap above while turning invisible, Kacela thought that was terrifying but awesome! She was shaken from her thoughts as Zarola grabbed and dragged her along.

Yelling was heard as the pyramid shifted, Lex looked over to see her daughters heading towards a closing door. She quickly ordered everyone to follow them, at the room the girls had escaped into they looked around before looking at the closing door.

"They won't make it!" Zarola yelled in worry her heart hammering away.

Kacela pants before looking at the spear/object thing, thinking fast she hit a button she could feel on the middle and extended the spear before shoving it between the floor and closing door. The stone and metal groan as Kacela held it in place, she looked up as the rest of the group ran through before she was forced to pull back.

She yells falling to the group with the spear still in hand as the door slammed shut, she pants in a daze from the impact before blinking. Shaking her head she slowly sat up looking around as Zarola helped her up, Lex quickly came over to check on them.

She then noticed the spear Kacela now held.

"What's this?" Lex asked as Kacela held up the spear.

"The thing threw it, I grabbed it thinking it would be useful," Kacela said looking it over making Lex sigh.

Trust Kacela to grab a weapon in the middle of chaotic situation, then again, Kacela was a demigod daughter of the goddess of destruction so her love of weapons had to come from somewhere.

"Just be careful with it," Lex said making Kacela nod as Zarola pouts.

"I want a spear," She said before smirking as Kacela gave her a playful shove.

Lex chuckles before leading them over to Sebastian, he looked over at them while fiddling with a bottle cap around his neck. He went to speak but paused at seeing the spear Kacela held, he looked confused making Zarola chuckle at his expression.

A beeping them got their attention, Sebastian lifted his arm to look at his watch which read from Zarola's angle '10:00'.

"What's that?" Zarola asked making Sebastian look away from his watch.

"Just a theory, the Aztec calendar was metric, based on multiples of ten," Sebastian said before looking around at the pyramid walls.

"I'm guessing the pyramid reconfigures every ten minutes," Sebastian said and right after he said that a low rumble was heard as a part of the wall opened up.

"All right! Your awesome Uncle Sebastian!" Kacela said giving Sebastian a quick hug while being mindful of her new weapon, she pulled away leaving a stunned Sebastian.

"Welcome to the family," Lex said with a smirk as Sebastian looked at her for a moment before chuckling.

The group moved through the tight passage taking it at a cautious pace, Zarola stuck close to her sister while watching her back. It wasn't long until they entered a larger hallway that leads to a bigger room which set the sisters on edge, Kacela felt the feeling of being watched again this time twice as strong.

"You okay?" Zarola asked making Kacela glance at her.

"Yeah, just tense," Kacela said while twirling the spear in her grip.

A clattering noise made them jump and turn only to see Weyland leaning on a stone pillar coughing, he didn't look too good with pale skin and his chesty coughing Kacela also saw the alien gun on the ground.

"Weyland," Lex said going over to him. "You okay?" Lex asked as Weyland took deep breaths.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said before bending down and picking up the alien gun.

"Leave it, it can only slow us down," Lex said making Weyland shake his head.

"Too much has been lost to leave here with nothing," Weyland said as Lex stares at him for a moment before deciding something.

"Give it to me," Lex said turning so her backpack faced Weyland making him place the alien gun inside it.

Not long after Weyland did this Kacela saw something from the corner of her eyes making her look over only to go wide-eyed.

"Look out! Contact!" Kacela yelled as a huge being fired a net at Maxwell.

The net hit and pinned him to a tone table as he fired his gun, the being ran off as the group ran to Maxwell.

Maxwell struggled in the net as it squeezed and contracted around him, Weyland tried to pull the net off only to pull back with a yell and his gloves cut up. Sebastian tried to cut the net with a knife only for the blade to get sliced in two! Kacela was about to use her spear when Maxwell saw something behind them.

"Look out!" He yelled making everyone turn to see the huge alien marching towards them.

Lex took out her ice pick and went to hit the alien only to be hit aside, Weyland was then hit aside as the girls quickly jumped out of the way. Zarola went to Weyland's side to pull him out of danger, Kacela who hand landed near a pillar watched as Sebastian landed a punch on the alien thing but it did nothing! He was then grabbed by the neck and lifted up she watched in both awe and slight horror as the huge being pulled out a spear and stabbed Maxwell killing him.

Lex who saw this looked around when she saw her pickaxe, moving she managed to grab it when footsteps made her look up to see an outline come at her and kick her into a pillar. Wincing from the blow she managed to push herself up to look at her attacker, she only saw a faint outline and tensed up when she heard the sound of a blade being drawn.

She then saw something behind her attacker, a long black bladed tail. It lined up and went to stab her attacker who now that Lex looked at closely had a faint curved outline if she looked hard enough.

Before Lex could make a single sound something crashed into her attack right as the black thing struck, the tail missed by inches but was stained with green blood.

"Zarola!" Kacela's yell made Lex look around only to see Kacela get off her now visible attacker.

"Mom! Help Weyland!" Zarola yelled running over to her sister snapping Lex out of her shocked state.

"I'm on it!" She yelled getting up as a thought hit her, one that she hoped she would not regret it in the future.

"Go all out!" Lex yelled as she ran over to Weyland making her daughters smirk in a deadly way.

"Let's do it!" Zarola said as she skidded to a stop near Kacela position as she sat up from tackling the giant being.

At first, she was gonna stab the being for attacking her mother but then she saw the black serpent going for a surprise attack, while she was mad for the being attacking her mother at least the invisible one was giving her mother a chance to strike back or avoid the attack. So, she just reacted and tackled the being away from an untimely death.

"That hurt," Kacela said as she got off the being she tackled, she was gonna be sore later from that little stunt!

She then did a double take when she noticed that A. This being was female and B. That she was huge! Bogger than the male holding Sebastian! Or was holding Sebastian since the big guy was now fighting a black serpent thing with Zarola distracting a second one with her twin blades dawn.

"What the?" Kacela questioned getting off the female whole holding down a small blush after noticing she had been straddling the female.

"Kacela! A little help!" Zarola yelled snapping Kacela out of her thoughts.

"Coming!" Kacela yelled as she spares a glace to the dazed female before taking out hear spear and running over to help.

Meanwhile with the beings that are known as the Yautja, or predators in human tongue, Celtic was wrestling with a hard meat while his cousin L'Ditha got up from the ground. She growls getting to her feet while wondering what in the name of Paya just hit her! Shaking her head she heard yelling making her look over to see Celtic fighting a hard meat and a pair of Oomans youngbloods fighting one!?

By the looks of it, the two Oomans youngbloods seemed to be holding their own, one had a pair of blades while the other had her hunt brother's Ki'cti-pa(spears). She was wondering where the slightly smaller Ooman had gotten those blades from when her cousin's roar made her look over to see another hard meat attacking him, roaring she ran over and tackled the hard meat away letting her cousin fight back against his opponent as she began her battle to claim her right to be blooded.

 **BACK WITH THE DEMIGOD SISTERS**

Kacela ducked a claw strike as Zarola landed a stab on the serpent's side making it screech in pain and knock Zarola away with its tail. Kacela growls as she backflips and looked down at her now ripped coat, she quickly rips it off letting her second pair of arms frees though she did take the dagger out of her coat pocket and undid the charm on it making it return to full size.

Smirking she tensed up as the serpent lunged at her, she quickly stabbed the spear in the ground and used it to spin and kick the black beast away from her and into a pillar. Landed she pulled the spear out of the ground as Zarola jumped on the creatures back, she watched as her sister stayed on its back using her now freed second limbs to hold on.

"Die you ugly bug!" Zarola yelled as she brought down her twin blades slicing the beasts head off.

Zarola yelps as she landed on the ground with the beast's body below her, she pants getting off the beast and quickly checked her blades over. The blades were a gift from her goddess mother and thankfully the acid blood of the beast just made the metal hiss before it was repelled off.

' _Seriously! What creature has acid for blood?_ ' Zarola thought before looking at the head of the beast.

"Nice kill," Kacela said before jumping as a pair of roars were heard.

"Thanks," Zarola said looking at the other of the room where two figures stood above the slain body of two black serpent beasts.

Kacela glanced around the room taking note that their mother, Sebastian, and Weyland were gone. This made her sigh in relief, as long as her mother was safe she was happy. She looked over to Zarola as she picked up the head of her kill with her second left hand, she grins look it over when heavy footsteps kade them tense and turn to the owners of them.

They stopped in front of the girls letting them look them over, Kacela was quick to notice the height difference. The male stood at a height of 7'5" and had a muscular build, his skin was dark green which faded into a greenish brown color. His helmet had a strange symbol now burnt into it along with the females helmet and his mask had four scratch marks across it, he was also lacking armor on his right shoulder and chest.

The female looked a little ruffed up but otherwise was fine, her build was muscular but slightly leaned compared to the male. Her height was a tall 8'4" and thanks to the now calm situation Kacela saw that she has dark brown skin that faded to light brown tones across her body she also had a firm D-sized chest from what she could guess since she had grey armor across her chest, shoulders, lower arms, legs from the knees down and boots.

Her hips had a skirt like loincloth thing with some hip armor like the male-only hers was more knee length and skirt like in design, both had a sort of fishnet under their armor. Needless to say, Kacela was impressed with what she saw, though she had to wrestle with herself to stop her eyes from going to the large females chest since it was so distracting plus it was rude to stare.

Zarola who took note of this held back a chuckle, she knew her sister leaned _that_ _way_ towards females. She had teasing material now! As if sensing her thoughts Kacela sent her a small glare making her chuckle.

Zarola then looked back at the two obvious aliens in front of her and couldn't help but wonder something.

' _What happens now?_ ' Zarola thought as she stared at them.

She really hoped these two weren't stab happy as their actions portrayed them to be, otherwise, they could kiss their butts goodbye!

* * *

Done! Sorry if it's not that good, I still struggle with fight scenes.

Also, this chapter was a lot harder to do than I thought it would be. Also, I've changed my mind about what is going to happen to Lex during the final smackdown with the Xeno Queen. ;)

And sorry if my description of the yautja aren't that good I'm having a hard time describing the armor and clothing they wear, it's also harder when you don't know how a female yautja wears her armor compared to a male yautja!

Anyway, rant aside, in the next chapter, Kacela and Zarola make some new friends!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
